


A Little Pandemonium

by MiniShimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi
Summary: Life ain't too hard being a demon, Shiro concludes.He can do anything from killing religious fanatics to consuming the souls of the innocent - especially young.But doing any of those things wouldn't be twice as fun without Lance - hopefully permanently - by his side.





	A Little Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Shance Support Squad's Kiss Me: An Unofficial Shance Zine!
> 
> My prompt was: "When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead"
> 
> And as you can see, I didn't exactly take the soft and fluffy route with this one, lmao. I had a great time working on this and had some great help from the fantastic and lovely magic anime beta [abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssiniana). Without them, this piece would not be here today. Be sure to check out the other works in the collection, and just check out Shance Support Squad on Tumblr! They have the link to the sfw and nsfw versions of the zine (guess which one I'm in?), just fill out a request form and they should get to you asap! There is hella talent, so go!
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

A rather tall, and bulky young man stood at the ledge of a cliff, observing the chaos below. He had a large scar that cut across the bridge of his nose, giving him a rather stern and mean appearance. His hair was long and wrapped up into a loose bun on top of his head, with a shock of white locks falling in front of his steel gray eyes. The biggest noticeable thing about him was that more than half of his right arm was discolored and more clawed than his left arm - presumably because he lost his natural arm some centuries ago. It was a trophy from a battle of the champions, a steady reminder for all who saw of what would happen when one stupidly challenged him. Tucked against his back were a pair of large, ash colored wings as long as he was tall. A pair of large black horns were perched right above his temples, curled upwards to the sky. The sheer size of them announced to anyone around him the deceivingly top status as Alpha. 

But everyone knew who the real top dogs were in this world, but it never really bothered him in the slightest. As long as he could live his life how he wanted, nothing ever really bothered him.

Except when he was denied the opportunity to rip bodies in half and corrupt the morale of the innocent.

And eating babies. He _loved_ how soft the bones are.

His tail flicked lazily in the air, his steel gray eyes tracing the lines of bodies writhing in the flames and cracks of whips below. His ears perked up at the noise behind him, and he turned around to catch sight of another, appearing younger, lither, and more properly groomed than he was. His skin was a beautiful russet, the shade shifting to match his surroundings. His hair, a rather strange smoky brown, sat in curls and waves set as a halo around his head and partially hiding his smaller and shorter horns. His own wings were folding neatly against his back - similar in color to the rest of his skin, but an interesting shade of auburn - very close to the color of the blood of innocents. He appeared sweeter and gentler of the two, but if looks were to indicate anything, the resting bitch expression on his face implied that no one was allowed to mess with him at any given moment.

The larger figure cocked his head and shot the younger a grin. The younger's expression didn't change, but his tail flicked about favorably in response, and they quietly greeted each other as the brunet joined his side.

"There is a world on the verge of falling apart in the next couple of days." He said by way of verbal greeting, and the older gave him an excited look. "Pure chaos from what I saw from my Orb."

"You look excited for it." His voice rumbled out, through sharp canines with a grin.

His companion shrugged. "Not really. I've seen it before: beings rushing about trying to save themselves, looting, rioting, murder, general chaos, etcetera, etcetera."

"Any cannibalism?"

"Only you would ask that, Shiro." Lance shook his head, and Shiro's grin turned feral.

"What? I'm hungry, Lance. I wanna know if they ate their young already." He wants his favorite treat, _dammit_!

"I can't tell, but we can check it out right now." Lance shifted and shrugged.

"Then I guess it's snack time." Shiro gently yanked on Lance's tail and they descended forward into the abyss below to their destination.

 

\----

 

Of course, everything worked out as planned.

Shiro jumped in and, literally, dug his claws into so much blood and innards, it was hard to tell who was who, and what was trying to get away. He didn't really care all that much about that anyway. He got about a solid handful of... _guts_ before he decided to take a break and observe the chaos below from his perch. His silver eyes scanned the mass of bodies moving and twisting in agony over the flames licking every surface and the clear distrust they held towards each other. His eyes sought out the familiar figure he arrived with, but they were nowhere in sight. Shiro mused that Lance was off somewhere coercing a group of young people to fuck or kill each other - possibly both, knowing the younger demon.

The mere thought of that sent a very powerful wave of desire through his body and straight into his cock.

His eyes did finally land on who he was looking for, and he wasn't disappointed. Through the window of a house right across the street from his perch, Lance was seducing several young men and women, being gently touched and practically worshiped. Shiro quickly spotted a pink appendage poking upwards into the air between his spread legs and promptly figured out that it was his cock. Another wave of pleasure washed over Shiro's body and he felt himself slide a little in his seat and his legs spread themselves to the side for his own cock to jump free into the hot air.

He could hear voices - soft moans and cries drifting out the window and right into his ears.

_'Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!'_ was the sound his blood-soaked hand made as he stroked the surface of his cock. Shit, Lance was _hot_ , smearing the blood of that young man he decapitated earlier over his face and leaning in to kiss a woman who didn't look like she was complaining.

_'Shit, neither am I.'_ Shiro thought with enthusiasm as his fingers methodically covered every inch of his cock, lightly playing with the nubs that lined the underside. Each touch sent little shock waves of pleasure through his torso and up the sides of his ribs. His silver gaze locked in on Lance, whose head was thrown back, bottom lip caught between his fangs to keep from moaning out right. One of the men had his mouth on Lance, allowing him to thrust into his throat. Lance then pulled him away and turned him around, shoving himself into the man's ass and fucking into him with reckless abandon.

Shiro keened softly as the image turned more erotic and violent - hands reached out to Lance, touching him, with lips caressing his slick skin. Shiro shoved two talons into his mouth to coat them, then pulled them out with a 'pop!' to insert them into his hole, beneath the base of his curling tail.

His eyes continued to follow his companion's movements - hips snapping forward and arms raised up with claws extended. Lance reached forward, and sunk his talons into the man's hair, pulling him back flush against his chest. At that precise moment, Lance bit down into his neck with a hard final thrust as Shiro cried out at a brush against his prostate.

Blood spurted out as Lance tore away skin and chunks of muscle. Shiro's mind became fuzzy as Lance dislodged himself and launched forward, snarling and slashing away at every single person in the room with him. It was like a dream, seeing the younger in his element - dragging down and consuming all that was around him. Crimson flew everywhere and landed anywhere, marking up dark skin and shimmering hypnotically like obsidian beneath flames.

Shiro came, suppressing his roar with a deep growl, mixed with a sharp hiss. His teeth bore themselves in a predatory grin, and he glanced down, marveling at the flow of his seed sliding down his cock and finger, tainted a muddy crimson. He raised that hand to his lips and tasted himself and the taint of copper on his tongue. His nose twitched as he gazed back onto the scene, now blanketed in blood and whatever these beings were made up of. Lance was gazing over his handy work with a satisfied smile, a faint glow surrounding him creating an ethereal image in Shiro's eyes.

Lance glanced up and Shiro was trapped within blue.

He didn't see many beautiful things in his life, but he knew beauty when he saw it.

And he _wanted_ it.

 

\----

 

The next world they went to, was in response to some temple ceremony that went horribly wrong. They apparently wanted some powerful god to bless them with their presence, but someone made a fatal error in the process and didn't exactly get what they were looking for.

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself." Lance tutted as they stepped through the portal into a room full of confused and rather enamored beings.

Shiro just glanced over to his companion with a rather incredulous look on his face.

"Says the fiend who bathed himself in blood after an orgy last month."

Lance sniffed keeping his face forward. "At least I didn't make a mess of myself consuming their young."

Shiro sneered, baring his sharp and rather jagged canines. "If you were paying any attention, I only allowed myself five of their youngest." He sniffed, poking Lance on the shoulder.

Lance pushed his hand away, which only encouraged Shiro to reach up and gently pinch his companion's cheek - but instead of the expected snarl and swipe, Lance's face screwed up into an expression that the older demon did _not_ expect. Interestingly enough, the picture of Lance scrunched up made Shiro think of one thing:

_'Adorable.'_

He...didn't expect that word at all, since adorable is the last word demons would allow to be used on them. Somehow, he had the sudden urge to kiss his companion, but Shiro was smart enough to know that in doing so, pieces of his face would be lodged underneath sharp claws.

But still.

His eyes drifted down to plush lips pushed out in a pout. Soft and so ready to be nibbled on. Shiro licked his own lips and noticed Lance glancing right back at him. He blinked, not quite believing the flash of desire that appeared in his companion’s eyes. If it wasn't for the slight, and rather intimate, brush of the younger's tail against his thigh, he would have thought it was all in his imagination. He was reminded that this wasn't the first time this happened.

"C'mon, you big goof," Lance drawled, with a hint of a purr accenting his words. "time to ruin and steal some lives." he turned, and his tail waved at Shiro briefly before he jumped forward and attacked the nearest victim.

Shiro did _not_ read that wave wrong and licked his lips again.

Let the games begin.

 

\----

 

Covered in blood from head to toe, Shiro grinned like a maniac. Lance was a few feet away, ripping heads off like one would with a stick of gum. Since they started, it began a competition between them over who could have the highest body count in the messiest way. To an outsider, this was perhaps a thing that companions, and friends do for fun.

But in their world, this was a courting ritual. Only their version was rather indirect, although Shiro suspected that Lance knew what he was doing when he nonchalantly suggested this.

Shiro was gleefully bounding from one terrified group of worshipers to the next, bathing himself in more of their innards, and he couldn't help but to pause every several minutes to see Lance in action. He was ahead by several bodies, but Shiro didn't mind. Naturally, he was the better hunter of the two, and to him, Lance's efficiency was more than enough to be considered Life Mate material.

What got Shiro's cock going were his methods.

Lance played _dirty_ to get the results he yearned for, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to senselessly drive right into him for days on end. Desire rippled beneath his skin, and he dropped the arm he tore off his latest victim to focus his attention on Lance. His tail flicked about restlessly and his wings twitched, _aching_ to stretch. He rolled his neck and marched right over to the younger demon, his vision pigeonholed on Lance and Lance alone. He reached out and pressed a palm flat against the spot between Lance's wings.

Lance stopped dead at what he was doing, and let out a sharp chirp, his wings spread outwards to give Shiro space to step in and press his chest against his back. This was a very clear sign that Lance accepted Shiro as his new mate, and Shiro didn't waste time in stepping forward and doing what he was given permission for.

Lance's wings curled forward, giving the older demon more room to mix his scent with his body. Shiro's hands rested on slim hips as his swollen cock pressed against cheeks, just below an excited tail where it was slick and _hot_. Lance shifted slightly against him in a _'what are you waiting for?'_ gesture, and without another moment wasted, Shiro pressed right in with a snarl. Lance responded immediately by pushing back and taking in as much as he could (which was everything and Shiro was _impressed_ ) with a mixture of a deep purr and a hiss.

Feeling heat encasing him, Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, fingers and palms encasing Lance's cock, and buried his nose against the younger's neck as he thrusted into him. It wasn't unusual for a mating ritual to go on in the middle of chaos, but it was quite a sight to see two creatures of destruction be joined together in such a way, with screams permeating the air and blood soaking at their feet. In fact, one could say that it was rather poetic, in a gruesome and crude way.

Pleasure rolled off Shiro in waves, and his gut grew heavy with the promise of an oncoming, and fast approaching orgasm. Lance whined and squirmed, warning Shiro of his own impending release. Shiro's knot began to inflate and continued to get caught against the ridge of Lance's hole before it completely kept him within the younger demon and his orgasm punched through his body like a violent wave. Shiro came with a roar and bit down _hard_ onto a swollen spot just on the nook of Lance's neck. Lance spat and hissed at the inflicted pain, but did nothing to pull away, as it was a mark to end their ritual and to seal their eternal bond. He too came, his seed spilling over Shiro's fingers with a shudder.

It was several minutes before Shiro could pull away, allowing them to calm down and take in the mixture of their separate scents combined into one rather unique musk. Shiro nuzzled the new bond mark one last time and pulled out. His new mate quickly turned right around to enfold him into his arms and wings, and Shiro laughed against the thick and heavy purr of satisfaction.

"This was _perfect._ " Lance crowed out, elongating the last word. Shiro looked down at the face of perfection.

"You know what would be even more perfect?" Shiro drawled out. Lance let out a hum in response. "A date."

At this, Lance's expression turned sharp. "A _what_ , now?"

"A date!" Shiro held back a grin. "You know, what these pathetic excuses of beings do when they like each other or something." His eyes grew a little wider as Lance's claws twitched against his skin. He began to list off all the flowers he would get for Lance, and all of the spots with the best sunsets and beaches to stroll on. With glee, his eyes trained themselves to watch Lance's expression slowly turn into one of pure horror as he continued to ramble.

"You're making me regret choosing you as my mate, Shiro." Lance snarled, and Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I'm just fucking with you." He responded, and _there it was again._ The adorable grimace Lance had earlier reappeared, this time accompanied with grumbles of discontentment. The sight of a scrunched-up nose and the puckered lips in a pout gave Shiro another urge to kiss Lance.

And so he did - planting a big, tender one right on the tip of the nose, effectively silencing his mate. Several pecks followed, spread all over Lance's face when given a little chirp of satisfaction. After a moment, Lance pulled away and silently gestured at the crumbling world around them.

"What about this mess? It doesn't look like we're done here."

Shiro glanced around himself, taking in the crumbling life around them. The sharp scent of blood coating the streets assaulted his nose, and the cries of hundreds writhing underneath ravaging flames made his ears twitch, and crushed bones shifted between his toes. He eyed a couple of people attempting to flee and realized that no, they weren’t.

Without another word, they glanced back at each other and identical maniac expressions of delight and amusement appeared on both of their faces.

“Hardly.” Shiro said, entwining his tail with his mate’s and turning towards the chaos, flexing his claws in anticipation.


End file.
